Exchange to Hong Kong
by Good-bye days
Summary: Sakura misses Syaoran very much, so she decides to go to Hong Kong to find him but all is not what it seems. This is my first CCS fanfic ^__^
1. Default Chapter

**Exchange to Hong Kong**   
Author: Nijipan  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura is © CLAMP, Kodansha and other related companies.  
Thanks to Reiko-chan who proof- readed this for me ^_^ This is my first fanfic and it was based on a memory except I distorted it too much to fit the storyline of CCS. Any questions please email me: unlimited_galaxy@hotmail.com 

------------------------------ 

_P r o l o g u e_

At the International Airport of Japan, Syaoran waited for his flight that would take him back to his home, Hong Kong. He had been in Japan for nearly eighteen months as an exchange student. His face was expressionless but within his eyes sorrow was present. He had admitted his feelings to the one he loved most but she had not yet responded. Now he had go. 

"Syaoran-kun!" came Sakura's voice from behind. 

A smile lit up on Syaoran's face. As he turned to greet her, he withdrew a plushie from inside his bag. "I made this for you, Sakura-chan," as he placed a winged teddy bear into her hands. 

"Because... we will meet again..." 

------------------------------ 

_Chapter one_

Sakura laid on her bed, fondling the teddy bear that Syaoran had given her. He had already left Japan seven months ago but Sakura couldn't stop thinking about him. Day after day she would think about him. 

_*bring-bring*_ It was the phone.  
_*bring-bring*_ No one else was home.  
_*bring-bring*_ Sakura got up reluctantly with the teddy bear still grasped in her hands and answered the phone. 

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence."  
"Hey Sakura, it's Tomoyo. You know how I was saying that I wanted to go to on an exchange program? Well my Mother finally decided that I could go!"  
"That's great Tomoyo..."  
"Meiling told me about this student exchange program."  
"Meiling... ?"  
"Yeah, we still contact each other through email. It's the same program that Syaoran and Meiling came to Tomoeda with..."  
"Syaoran..." Sakura thought, looking at the teddy bear in her hands. "I want to see you again..."  
"...I was thinking maybe you could come along with me, y'know. You're my best friend, Sakura and I'd really like you to go with me. It'd be so much fun."  
"Tomoyo... I want to go on exchange... to Hong Kong." 

* * * 

Sakura and Tomoyo waved their families sweet goodbyes as they were ushered on the plane. On the plane the air hostess showed them to their seats. As they waited for the plane to alight, Sakura remebered when she won that compition that had brought her and Tomoyo to Hong Kong the last time. Kero-chan (who was in Sakura's handbag) originated from Hong Kong and would this time was again coming with her. 

Sakura's mind was wandering over her memories of Syaoran which she cherished. She felt bad for not being able to answer him. She didn't now how she felt back then. However, she thought, when she will see him again her answer will be the first words he'd hear. 

When Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the Hong Kong Airport a WWSEC (World Wide Student Exchange Company) representative was waiting for Sakura and Tomoyo. The representative introduced herself as Dora. She would be the one who would make their student exchange experience safe and fun (so the brochure said). Dora drove the girls to the WWSEC headquarters of Hong Kong. There the girls were told of their details. 

The school which they were going to was called 'International District School' (IDS) Meiling had told Tomoyo that it was the school which she and Syaoran attended. So Tomoyo made sure that the WWSEC would place them in that school as well. They would be living in their own house, instead of living with a host family (Tomoyo's Mother had brought them a house) and Tomoyo's body guards would be their guardians. 

Afterwards Dora drove them around the area to familiarise Sakura and Tomoyo with their surroundings. She took them to a chinese restaurant for dinner. Sakura slyly sneaked food into her handbag for the ever hungry Kero-chan to eat. Then Dora took them back to the house. 

"If you ever have any problems you can call me, here's my card," Dora said. "And these are your uniforms," she said, handing Tomoyo a plastic bag. 

"Thanks for your help, Dora," Tomoyo replied contently. "Would you like to come inside for some tea?" 

"Thank you for the offer, Tomoyo. But I have to be going. Tomorrow I'll come around midday,ok?," Dora asked. "I'm going to show you to your school." 

Sakura and Tomoyo watched as Dora climbed into her car and drove off. 

"C'mon, Sakura. We've got heaps of unpacking to get done," Tomoyo said grabbing at Sakura's arm. Sakura followed automatically but her attention was towards the sky. It was a colour of smokey purple and it made it impossible to see the stars. 

"I'm going to see _him_ again... ," she thought. 

------------------------------   



	2. Chapter 2

**Exchange to Hong Kong **   
Author: Nijipan   
Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura is © CLAMP, Kodansha and other related companies.   
Wai! I'm up to my second chapter of this. Exciting! Sorry it took me so long. Thankies to Reiko-chan who proof read this for me. Enjoy! Oh yeah, any questions or errors please email me: unlimited_galaxy@hotmail.com 

------------------------------ 

_Chapter 2_

"Wow! That breakfast was great!" Kero-chan remarked. "I'm going to play video games now." while he was flying off. 

"Kero-chan, you can't! It's nearly midday and Dora will be coming any minute soon." Sakura said while clearing the breakfast table hastily. 

_*ding-doing* *ding-dong*_

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Dora was calling in through the screen door. 

In a few minutes time, Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting in the back of Dora's porsche. Sakura was really irritated that Kero-chan didn't come along with her. He was setting up his video game equipment. Dora drove drowsyly and slowly through a network of busy Hong Kong streets. As they turned each street corner, Sakura noticed some of the places. Some were where she had been to before the first time she came to Hong Kong. Then memories of her and Syaoran-kun flooded into her mind. It had been so long since they had been together. 

The school building was a tall, cemented, creamy building. At the front it had huge letters which spelt 'International District School'. "This school looks so awesome," Tomoyo commented while pointing up at the letters. 

The building was four storeys high. Right in the center of the school ground was a grassed playground with seats scattered randomly and small areas of vegetation. The canteen was on the right of the grassed area. Across from the canteen was the library. Sakura could look inside because it had hugh glass windows and doors. Tomoyo had a big smile on her face because she coud see the school's filming labratory. The principals office was on the top floor so Sakura and Tomoyo were guided by Dora to walk up a ladder of stairs. On the other levels which Sakura passed there were classes of students and lockers. On the top floor was where all the teachers' facilities were. 

The school was exceptionally clean as they got their tour. All the students were still in class and the grounds were very quiet. Tomoyo asked the secretary heaps of questions and each one was answered contently. As they were walking out Tomoyo thought up a brilliant idea. "Why don't we invite Syaron-kun and Mieling-chan over to our place tonight? We haven't contacted them since we've arrived." Sakura nodded thoughtfully. 

_*ding-dong* *ding-dong*_

Sakura's heart jumped. "Could is be Syaoran-kun?" 

"About time they showed up!" Kero-chan sneered. "Aren't you going to answer that Sakura?" 

One of Tomoyo's bodyguards had answered the door and Sakura could hear foot stpes coming towards the TV room and low murmur. She breathed heavily as it seemed forever as the door knob made a revolution before opening. 

However, Sakura and Kero-chan was not confronted by a Chinese teenage boy but instead the opposite. A girl who wore her hair in two high buns, had emerald green eyes and wore a red outfit. She smiled and said "It's been a long time, Sakura-chan." The friendliness of the voice had given the clue to the identity of the stranger. 

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. "It's been so long... you've changed... you look so different..." 

It was visually clear that Syaoran had not turned up. Meiling passed a perfectly wrapped medium-sized package to Sakura and said, "Syaoran-kun is very sorry that he could not attend. However, we both put our money together to get this for you." 

Sakura sat in her bedroom and slowly unpeeled each layer of wrapping paper off the parcel. It was a 'IDS' official school bag.Tomoyo came running to Sakur'as room and showed her an identical bag which Syaoran and Meiling had bought for her. "They wanted us to fit in," Sakura thought jovially. 

* * * 

As Long as Sakura could remeber she had never been driven to school before. She had always been accompanied to school by big brother and Yukito-chan. Sitting in a car was so luxurious. "Our first day, Sakura. This is so cool!" Tomoyo giggled excitedly as she fixed the collar of her uniform. The IDS's uniform was in colours of navy and light blue. They wore a light blue shirt and a navy/grey pleated tartan skirt. There was also a navy tie which you had to wear with it. But all and all, it looked very smart on the both of them. 

"Class, listen up, today we have two new exchange students from Japan." Sakura scanned the class cautiously, looking for a familiar face. But she couldn't recognise anyone admist the crowd, she couldn't even see Meiling. "Their names are Kinomoto Sakura and Daijouji Tomoyo. I hope you make them feel welcome to Hong Kong and International District School. Please girls take a seat." 

Their teacher, Mrs. Chow, ushered them into two empty seats. Sakura felt very uncomfortable. She had never been the new girl before. All through primary school she had known everyone in her classes. During class some of the students turned around to look at them "properly". Tomoyo was experienced with meeting new people. Her mother usually invited business partners or collegues to dinner. The class was very quiet when they were working. 

However at lunch time, Tomoyo and Sakura were greeted by a smiling Meiling-chan. "Your in the same class as us!" she exclaimed. 

"Us?" Sakura asked. "Who else is in this class?" 

"Oh Syaoran.... huh! He isn't here... he must have walked off. Anyway you can meet our other friends." 

------------------------------ 


End file.
